Jessie: daring game
by Jamesl999
Summary: The Jessie characters take ANY dirty dares from reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

So i saw a really recent truth or dare thing where the writer took darse from reviewers so i thought i'd give it a go.  
Exept i'll only do it with dares for more fun  
so if i dont get any reviews with suggestions by tommorow i;l come up with a few myself for chapter 2 but hopefully i won't need to  
so assuming i get some good ideas in reviews i'll be back to write more tommorow so see you soon.

PS:  
all main characters are involved and i will only do dirty stuff  
or things that would make the characters REALLLY awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well im sorry to say i was not happy with most reviews  
**i was hoping somebody would have had something other than sex in it.  
There was 1 thst i liked and 1 i found kind of good so im gonna go with them 2 for this chapter.  
As for the next ones i hope people will get more creative.

So the cast of "Jessie" had been playing a daring game game for about 30 minutes now and a few of them were drunk  
they had done some silly things like dancing weird or prank calls and Luke even dared Jessie to pee into a bottle behind the couch.

But then the game took a turn for the worst when to every ones surprise  
Zuri dared Emma and Luke to kiss each other  
naturally they both tried to get out of it but eventually with Emma being slightly drunk and Luke being a guy they came to an agreement,  
they would kiss but nobody else could watch  
they would record it with a camcorder and then it would be deleted.

So they went into another room and the others waited about 15 seconds before they came back out  
Emma looked pissed off and Luke had a big red hand print on his face.

They all gathered around and stared at the camcorder and watched as Luke and emma were awkwerdly getting closer and there lips touched eachothers  
the kept it for about 2 or 3 seconds when Luke got brave stuck his tongue in Emma's mouth and tried to put his hand up her shirt but as fast as he had done it he felt a hand swing across his face and then she just wnet away left.  
everyone else was laughing while luke and emma were pissed on and soon they went back to the game.

It was Lukes turn and he knew he wanted revenge on Emma for hitting him and Zuri for starting it in the first place  
so he thought for a while and quickly came up with something good  
"I dare Emma to spank Zuri,"  
"what" they both yelled, Zuri looking really scared  
(Luke talking to emma) "ya i want you to hold her down pull off her pants and underwear and spank her... 10 times...HARD"  
"OH and when your done make sure she stays" he added  
Emma thought about it for a while and realized that it was Zuri's fault she had to kiss Luke so she decided to go along with it.  
The second emma looked at her Zuri tried to run but in spirit of the game Jessie grabbed her and threw her over to Emma who held her down over her lap and wasted no time pulling off her pants and panties, Luke tried not to admit it to himself but seeing Zuri bottomless kinda turned him on  
and without warning emma sent her hand down onto Zuri's ass, causing an ear stinging cry to come out of her  
Emma continued to slap as hard as she could wasting o time delivering the slaps while Zuri was crying and struggling and begging her to stop  
but almost as suddenly as it started the spanking was over and she let her go.

Zuri grabbed her clothes and went to run into room her making Emma feel really bad about what she did but Luke grabbed her arm and said"we're not done with the game yet" and pushed her back ito her spot on the floor and threw her clothes somewhere in another direction leaving Luke to see everything between her legs.  
She kept begging for thm to let her go and that she didnt want to play anymore but Emma eventually snapped and slapped Zuri across the face and screamed at her to shut up and do what she was told" which seemed to shut her up.

**Well i hope you enjoyed **  
**i will try to write another chapter tomorrow if i get some good reviews or more importantly good ideas **  
**sooooooo until next time**  
Have fun


End file.
